I will never let you go
by BlueFireStorm39188
Summary: heartbroken and torn will she ever find love or will revenge darken heart to much to even care to love
1. Chapter 1

**I will never let you go**

"I can't believe him! That asshole! How dare he do this to me!" Kagome cried as the rain fell down on her face. The rain seemed to make her feel better, the wind would embrace her and the rain will wash away all of her tears. But it was no use. Nothing would fix her broken heart. "I'll show him to mess with me. I will never go back to him. I'll make him pay for this...no I will make him suffer...make him want me back, but I'll never go back...NEVER!" Kagome cried out as she fell to the ground.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Kagome wore a strapless baby blue dress, which went down to her ankles. Her hair was in a traditional bun. Kagome just got home from a fashion tour. She was going to surprise Inuyasha by coming home early. "I can't wait to show Inuyasha my new dress." Kagome whispered as she opened the door to her mansion.

When she walked in there was clothes everywhere. 'These are most certainly not mine. I hope these are Miroku's.' Kagome thought as she tossed the red thongs over to the couch. Kagome then heard something faint that came from upstairs. 'What the hell?' She thought as she walked up the stairs. The closer she went upstairs the louder it went. The sound is coming from her and Inuyasha's bedroom. 'Oh gods please don't let it be Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she quietly opened the door. And there she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha doing it doggie style on her bed. It took about ten seconds for the image to process. "WHAT THE HELLL IS GOING ON INUYASHA! YOU FUCKING TRAMP ASS WHORE! INUYASHA YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kagome yelled storming out of the room, leaving a very well shocked Inuyasha and embarrassed Kikyo. 'I never saw her that mad before DAMN' Inuyasha and Kikyo thought. (AN: If you ever caught your fianc e cheating on you with your sister. you would get that pissed too.)

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

As the rain picked up the wind grew stronger. Kagome just noticed that she didn't have a jacket. "Damn it...oh well like anyone care if I die out here in the cold" She said to nobody in particular. "What if I care milady?" Kagome was shocked. She wasn't expecting an answer form someone. She had thought she was alone. Without turning around to see who the stranger was she spoke "And why should you care. You don't even know me." Kagome said getting up and started to walk to no place in particular. "Perhaps I do know if you look at me in the face milady" the stranger said walking up to Kagome. Kagome was about to run for it, but she felt something warm cover her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw a leather jacket over her body. "You were shivering milady. I will not allow a lady catch a death of a cold." He said sitting down on the grass. Without realizing what she was doing, she sat down beside him. "Thank you...but why are you out here so late at night." Kagome asked. He just looked at her with an angelic smile that would melt a woman's heart within a second. "To comfort you my dear. You were crying were you not milady. You will meet someone better then him Kagome." He said as he got up. "oh and keep the jacket I don't need it lady Kagome" He was about to leave when Kagome called out." Wait I never told you my name how did you know? And who are you? And what do you mean I'll meet someone better then him?" "I am your guiding angel Kagome. Soon you will meet that special someone. And when you do you'll know. Farwell milady" And with that he was off. 'I have a guiding Angel...It took him long enough to show up...I mean he could have showed up before I went out with that jerk Inuyasha. And what was that about me finding that 'special' someone' Kagome thought getting up.

"Where to go...where to go...I know I'll go to Songo's...I hope she's awake...TAXIE!" Kagome got into the taxi and was off to Songo's.

****AT SONGO'S HOUSE*****

Kagome finally arrived at Songo's house. "I hope she'll let me stay at her house for a while." Kagome said with hope in her eyes as she walked up to the apartment. She pushed a button that said 'Songo's residence'. "Uh...hello." Said a very sleepy voice. "Uh Songo I need a place to sleep. Inuyasha and I broke up...um...can I perhaps come in..." There was no answer for awhile. When Kagome was about to leave. SLAM! "Oh my god! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Do you want me to kill him? Of course you can come in. Kagome you can stay as long as you want...come on in. Let's get you in something more relaxing. Shall we?" Said a very exited Songo. Kagome was so happy that her best friend would let her stay for awhile. 'Of course Songo would let me stay...were best friends for life.' Kagome thought walking in the apartment right behind Songo.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright? I mean I'd be more than honored to beat him to a bloody pulp for you." Songo asked with very concerned eyes. "Yes I'm alright, and no you may not. I want him to suffer. He will pay for cheating on me and so will Kikyo. I will never fall in love with another man." Kagome said in very angry tone and marched into Songo's guest room.

****MIDNIGHT*****

Kagome tossed and turned all night till she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about what her so called guiding angel said. 'You'll meet someone better then Inuyasha' "What the fuck is that supposed to mean." Kagome thought as she tried once more to go back to sleep, but found that she couldn't. "Oh fuck it! I'm going to take a hot smoothing bath. Maybe that'll help me sleep." And with that she went to the bathroom and took a bath.

After about 20 minuets Kagome Finally went to sleep. What Kagome didn't know was that someone was watching her every move. By the time Kagome went to sleep the dark figure said "I'll be watching you Kagome. You will not escape me this time." With that said he vanished.

Kagome woke the next morning trying to figure out what that stranger meant by 'someone special'. 'What in the world was he talking about...oh well might as well forget about it' Kagome thought as she was getting dressed.

Kagome was about to fix breakfast when all of a sudden their was a knock at the door. 'I better get that before Songo wakes up' Kagome got up and headed for the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Alright already I'm coming hold your horses. Kagome opened the door. right their in front of her was Inuyasha with flowers in his hand. "Kagome last night was a misunderstanding...will you forgive me Kagome." Inuyasha said with a pleading look on his face. Kagome was about to say 'Fuck you asshole I will never forgive in a million years' but instead... "why don't you come on in and make yourself comfortable" Kagome said with calm in her voice.

Inuyasha sat down in the living room, while Kagome went into the kitchen to think of something that would teach Inuyasha a lesson without waking Songo up.

'Let's see...I'll fix so ramen...and since he hates spice I'll put in pepper, a litter of hot sauce, and hmmm a lot of curry powder...' Kagome thought as she started to make Inuyasha's food.

*20 minuets later*

"Hey is the food done yet Kagome...I'm fucking hungry...I mean take your time." Inuyasha said.

Kagome heard what Inuyasha said so she decided to add a little bit more of hot sauce . "It's finally done Inuyasha I hope you like it" Kagome said as she got a bowl down from the shelf . She headed out of the kitchen and was about to give Inuyasha his bowl when she got an idea. "Inuyasha since it's a beautiful day why don't we go out in the back and eat" "sure why not" Inuyasha said a headed for the back door.

Once they were outside Kagome gave Inuyasha his bowl and then started to walk to one side of the house when Inuyasha called out " where you going Kagome?" "oh I'm just going to get something, but don't eat till I come back ok." Kagome said. Ashe knew that he wouldn't listen so she quickly grabbed a water hose, and turned it on, when she heard Inuyasha scream she took the hose and sprayed him.

Inuyasha took a couple of bites of the rawmen. "what a minuet this doesn't taste...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HOT HOT HOT HOT! KAGOME YOU BITCH YOU KNOW I HATE..." He was cut off bye water hitting him right in the face. "That should cool you down you fucking mutt...Now get out of here...I never want to see your pathetic face around here anymore...NOW LEAVE!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome lowered the hose to where it was pointed to his jewels. (A:N just in case you don't know jewels is a guys balls) "Now leave or else." Kagome said. "or else what Wench" Inuyasha regretted calling her a wench. Kagome turned on the hose and got him right between the legs. The water got him so hard that he puked. "My name is NOT wench it's KAGOME ASSHOLE...now get your dog ass up and leave or else." Kagome said with anger in her tone.

Inuyasha took in some air and got up still holding himself. "Stop playing with yourself and get the fuck out you pathetic excuse of a man!" Kagome mocked.

"Damn Kagome you got him good" Said someone behind Kagome. This made Kagome jump. She turned around and gave a big sigh of relief. "Songo you scared me"

Kagome and Songo went inside and sat down on the sofa. "I did get him pretty good didn't I Songo...wait a minute when did you wake up?" Kagome asked surprised. "I got up when I smelled your rawmen...then I saw you and Inuyasha go outside and you got him with the water hose. I was about to kill him, but your idea was much better." Songo said with a big smile. "What are you smiling about Songo?" Kagome asked. "I never saw you get so pissed like that before...I never would have guessed that you would ever hit a guy in the jewels." Songo busted out laughing at the memory of Inuyasha on the ground holding himself. "I don't think it was that funny...after all he got was coming to him." Kagome said with pride in her voice. "Plus revenge is good when it comes to guys cheating"

Kagome got done doing the dishes for the night and told Songo she was going out for a walk.

*10 minuets later*

Kagome was walking to the park when she heard someone following her. She stopped, but the footsteps kept coming towards her. Kagome started to speed walk, that is till she ran into someone in front of her. "Damn I need to watch where I'm going" Kagome said a little above a whisper. "Hai...you do need to watch where your going...if you keep doing this you just might get hurt." said angelic voice. Kagome got up to her feet with a little help from the stranger.

"we meet again milady." the stranger said. "who are you? And what are you doing here anyway?" Kagome said trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "My name is Sesshomaru. And I just came out here for a little air. What is a fine woman like you doing out here after dark?" Sesshomaru said. It took Kagome a while to remember why she was walking. 'hmmm...ah yes' Kagome thought then said "I had a long day so I've decided to go for a walk."

"you know milady we have met before" said Sesshomaru. This got Kagome a little confused. She was about to say 'duh...we met a couple of days ago.' but before she could Kagome was hit by a flash of light.

After the flash of light Kagome was spinning down a portal. When she was going down she lost a little bit of her memory. Kagome finally landed on the ground but she was unconscious.

*2 hours later*

Kagome finally woke up. She was in a room filed with old fashion medicine. She was sleeping o something soft, she looked down and saw animal fur, well an animal that she never saw before.

"good ye is awake" came a voice behind Kagome. Kagome jumped and turned around as fast as she could. "No need to be scared child." "who are you? where am I? how did I get here?" was all that came out of Kagome's mouth when a little fox-like creature came through the door. "Is the pretty lady ok?" asked the little fox.

Now this really got Kagome's attention. "it talks..." was that she said before falling over. (AN: sorry, but I can't really talk like Kaede.)

*Kagome's Dream*

Kagome is sitting down by a tree and near a meadow. "what am I doing here" she said to no one in particular. She thought she was all alone. Kagome jumped when she hear footsteps coming towards her.

"what are you doing here" asked Kagome turning around. When she turned nobody was there. "where are you." Kagome asked nervously. "I am here, but you can not see me." said a voice. 'yeah I kinda noticed that' Kagome thought. "Do not get smart with me young one, for I am here to tell you why you are here in the federal era and I am Kira Lady of the dream world." "You could have fooled me." Kagome said. "you shall respect me." said Kira getting a little annoyed. (AN: please excuse my spelling). "oh sorry did I hurt your feelings miss Kira" Kagome said with a playful tone. "Why you little...argh...anyway their will be youkai here they are demons. Some are nice and some are not. So watch you back. Oh and you need to work on your powers miko. If you need to know more I will be here. Only if you change you attitude." With that said Kira's voice was no longer.

*end of dream*


	2. Chapter 2

A:N I am sorry to say that I will not continue the fallen neko this year nor will I continue I will never let you go...I have decided to re-write them once I am done with unexpected meeting or is it?


End file.
